Ultimátum
by JustNothing
Summary: Toda mujer necesita oír las palabras que pronunciadas por su chico hacen que sientas "maripositas" en el estomago, pero ¿Qué pasa si nunca las oyes? Y si tu chico tiene unos problemas para expresarse... ¿Tomarías medidas al respecto?


"Ultimátum"

**By: Just Nothing **

**POV. SORA**_ 11 de febrero_

Me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios. El me correspondió el beso y me estrecho contra su cuerpo. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se pusiera a mi altura.

**-T****e amo.-** susurre, esperando una respuesta que no llego. Otra vez.

Él se limito a acariciar mi cabello y me dio un último beso rápido para luego marcharse. Yo entre corriendo a mi casa, salude a mamá para subir a mi cuarto y asomarme a la ventana. Aun podía verlo alejarse.

Esta ya era un hecho cotidiano, nunca me había dicho "Te Amo" ¿Acaso era tan difícil? Cinco letras. Dos palabras.

Yo sabia perfectamente que él me amaba, lo demostraba. También sabía que los hechos valían más que las palabras, pero…deseaba con todas mis fuerzas oír esas cinco letras ser pronunciadas por sus labios, oír esas dos palabras ser murmuradas con su dulce voz.

También sabía lo mucho que le costaba ser expresivo. Cuando se me declaró quede impactada –. No sólo porque nunca lo esperé de él.- , se lució. Yo siempre lo considere muy guapo y agradable, pero jamás me vi teniendo una relación amorosa y sería con él. Tampoco cuando me dijo que le gustaba fue demasiado romántico, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo difícil que le resultaba y realmente aprecie eso.

Cerré la cortina del a ventana y me senté sobre mi cama, mirando el vacío aun sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Ahora llevábamos juntos bastantes meses. Casi cinco. Esto se estaba volviendo una necesidad como comer o respirar. Una necesidad que no estaba siendo satisfecha.

¿podría darle un ultimátum? ¿sería capaz de decirle que debía comenzar a ser más expresivo verbalmente y obligarlo a pronunciar esas palabras?

Me estremecí. Me incomoda la idea de que Yamato se sienta presionado, pero si no lo obligo ¿lo hará alguna vez?

**POV. YAMATO** _12 de febrero_

¡Demonios! Sora me dio un "ultimátum" me pidió que le dijera que la amo. ¡y yo la amo! Demasiado. ¿Es que no lo puede ver? Probablemente sí. Yo soy muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto, quiero que ella se sienta bien, querida. Pero no es suficiente. Siempre queriendo más…

Cuando me leo pidió estábamos recostados en el pasto de un parque bajo la sombra de una árbol, tomados de las manos y mirando las nubes del cielo. Romántico ¿O no?. Después que pronunció su petición me quede sin palabras, y por un momento se me olvido respirar mientras pensaba que contestar.

Ella interpretó mal mi silencio.

**-Si no me amas puedo entenderlo****.** –comenzó diciendo e hizo ademán de soltarme la mano y sentarse, peor la detuve. Le apreté la mano y ella me miro confundida-. **¿No** **es eso? ¿Entonces si me amas?**

**-****Claro que si.** –musité.

**-¿E****ntonces? Dilo** –exigió.

¿Decirlo? Creo que no es necesario cuando mis acciones lo demuestran… además que me cuesta decirle a las personas que las quiero, excepto con mi hermano. Esta vez Sora interpretó bien mi expresión.

-**Puedo…entender que te cueste tanto** –comenzó en voz baja-. **Decírselo a alguien que no sea tu familia, tienes el ejemplo en tú casa, el divorcio de tus padres cuando eras solo un niño.**

-**Un niño lo bastante grande como para recordar todo con suma claridad.** –asentí reviviendo en mi mente las peleas de mis padres.

**-U****n niño al que le afecto mucho** –continuo en voz más alta y con más seguridad-. **Y creo que es una buena excusa, pero ¿Podrías intentarlo por mi?**

Asentí con la cabeza, sentándome. Ella me imitó, mirándome con los ojos esperanzados.

Fui incapaz de quitar la vista en el pasto verde a unos metros de nosotros. Ella esperó pacientemente, pero no consiguió que yo dijera nada, ya que parecía que me hubieran pegado los labios con un pegamento ultra fuerte y resistente.

**-Yamato, te entiendo. Quiero entenderte, lo estoy intentando** –Murmuró- **Pero quiero, no, necesito** –corrigió-. **Oírlo de tus labios…solo dos palabras, cinco letras ¿Es mucho pedir?**

Supongo que no. Al menos para cualquiera menos yo.

Mi expresión no cambió y seguí observando el pasto. Sora comenzó a perder la paciencia.

**-¿****Sabes que día es hoy?**

Aguardo en silencio, esperando mi respuesta, así que contesté.

**-Doce**** de febrero.**

**-E****xacto** –coincidió-. **Te daré dos días como plazo. El 14 de febrero, día de san Valentín, será tu fecha límite para decirlo ¿Ok?**

La mire por primera vez en varios minutos, sorprendido.

**-¿U****n…un ultimátum? **

**-E****so es –**se puse de pie con la gracia de una bailarina y me dedicó una mirada molesta **– Nos vemos cuando estés listo. O no. **

La observe alejarse y cuando ya no la podía ver, caí en la cuenta que debería haber corrido a alcanzarla. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, frente a mi hermano después de contarle resumidamente mi dilema, esperando por su ayuda.

Que bajo había caído…pidiendo consejo a mi hermano menor, pero… ¿A quien más acudir? ¿Tai? En estos días Taichi no se encontraba en la ciudad.

TK estaba pensando en mi problema y viendo como ayudarme. Al parecer no tenía ideas, porque llevaba bastante tiempo en silencio.

**-E****res un idiota total –**susurro bajito. Pero no lo suficiente como para no oírlo.

Impulsivamente le di un golpe muy fuerte, lo que causó que él se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza…seguramente intentando calmar el dolor y/o amortiguar otro posible golpe.

**-¿****Me vas a ayudar o no? –**pregunte bruscamente.

Me miro feo.

**-S****i hermanito –**dijo con algo de resentimiento en su voz**- ¿Crees que no te ayudare? Aunque abuses de mí a golpes, siempre te ayudare.**

Con esas palabras quería infundirme culpa y que yo me disculpara.

Espérate sentado -. Pensé .- o te vas a cansar queriendo oír mi respuesta.

**-¿****Y?** –Musité.

Se resigno a intentar que sintiera culpa.

**-D****ebemos crear un ambiente-** dudé si me decía a mi o hablaba consigo mismo- **Y luego** – me miro con el rostro ensombrecido y una sonrisa en los labios que no presagiaba nada bueno- **Mañana ensayaras como decir "Te Amo".**

Lo mire con rostro inexpresivo por varios minutos mientras analizaba sus palabras.

**-¿E****nsayar?** –sonó como si la pregunta la hubiera hecho un estúpido.

**-¿Qué? ****¿Solo porque eres mi hermano crees que también heredaste mis dotes con las mujeres? **

Lo fulmine con la mirada dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo, pero tenía algo de razón

El era novio de Kari hace ya bastante tiempo, no se cuanto ¿Un año? ¿Más? Y su relación era muy buena por no decir perfecta, en cambio yo… Sora es la primera mujer en la que me fijo para algo mas que una amistad…y al parecer no lo hago tan bien como debería.

Takeru enarco una ceja entendiendo las expresiones que seguramente mi rostro reflejaban. Me estaba presionando para que lo golpeara. Cerré mi puño y lo guarde en el bolsillo.

**-Esta bien.** –murmure.

El comenzó a reírse de mi cara.

¿Ensayar con mi hermano? ¿Acaso algo bueno podría salir de todo esto?

**POV SORA** _13 de febrero_

Listo. Yamato está advertido… tiene hoy y mañana para decirlo.

Varías preguntas cruzaron por mi mente a la vez ¿Lo hará? ¿Qué tal si no? Y si lo logra ¿Lo volverá a decir?

Estoy segura que una vez que lo diga será todo mucho más fácil.

Solté un largo y pesado suspiro. Por lo visto hoy no nos veríamos. Eran las siete de la tarde y él no había llamado para concretar una cita o había pasado por mi casa. Seguramente que ocuparía la fecha límite. ¿Qué hago si no lo hace? Prometió que lo intentaría.

Mientras la avalancha de preguntas arremetía aun contra mi mente sonó el teléfono. Me puse de pie en el acto y coloque el auricular en mi oído

**-¿Alo?**

**-¿Sora? Soy Matt** –No era necesario que lo dijera. Reconocería su voz donde sea.

**-Lo sé** –susurre**- ¿Qué hay?**

**-Yo me preguntaba **** si te apetecería pasar el día de San Valentín, aquí con migo en mi casa** –dijo con voz algo cansada.

**-****Claro** - ¡Sí! Lo había conseguido, por fin lo diría.

**-He… preparado algo especial** –de pronto su voz se oyó nerviosa**- ¿A las seis?**

**-****De acuerdo.**

**-¿paso por ti o…?**

**-N****o, no yo voy a tu casa** –dije rápidamente.

**-****Ok nos vemos.**

**-O****k** –colgué.

Por unos instantes reflexione si debía haberle dicho te quiero o algo así. Decidí que era una preocupación sin importancia y subí a mi cuarto a ver que me pondría mañana, debería lucir linda para cuando él por fin dijera te amo. ¿Qué más especial que eso? Si no lo diría, no llamaría ¿O si?

**POV YAMATO** _14 de febrero _

¡Maldita sea! ¡Tk! Abusa de mi paciencia este mocoso.

Él nunca madruga, a excepción que sea para el colegio, pero para hacerme la vida más complicada lo hace encantado.

Ayer a las 6 de la mañana estaba golpeando mi puerta.

Como lo ignoré, entró y agarró una almohada con la que me dio el golpe más fuerte que pudo.

Era de esperarse mi reacción: solté un grito ahogado y pegue un salto sentándome en la cama

**-Me lo debías** – murmuró con la más pura sonrisa diabólica que jamás vi- **Ahora levántate que tenemos trabajo.**

A regañadientes salí de la cama y en ese instante comprendí lo que pretendía y no lo dejaría escaparse con la suya. Al menos no ileso.

Tomé lo primero sólido de almohadas.- que tenía a mano y se lo arroje con fuerza.

**-¡Auch!** –gritó y salió dando un portazo- **Te espero en 10 minutos abajo. No me hagas subir por ti –a**menazó.

No pude evitar que me saliera una carcajada de lo más profundo de mi ser.

**-N****o estás en posición de amenazar** –dije cambiándome de ropa.

**-S****iete minutos –**dijo Tk.

Mucho antes del plazo que me dio la sanguijuela estibe abajo.

**-M****uy bien-**me felicito- **Vamos a empezar.**

¿Qué traía entre manos este demonio del infierno? Nada bueno, eso es seguro.

Nos sentamos en la mesa uno frente al otro e inesperadamente él tomo mis manos, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

**-M****írame a los ojos y dime que me amas** –murmuró con una voz extremadamente aguda.

Hice rogar los ojos e intente zafarme, pero no me dejo.

**-¿Por qué huyes? ¿****Acaso no me amas?-**dijo haciendo un puchero y volviendo a usar esa horrible voz aguda.

Decidí que en vez de enfadarme debería tomar las cosas con humor.

**-¿Cómo pueden esos labios pronunciar esas palabras?-** solté una de mis manos y coloqué el dedo índice sobre su boca- **¿Cómo osa esa cabecita a tener tamañas** **ideas?-**solté mi otra mano y acaricie su pelo**- Por supuesto que te amo.**

El rostro de Tk era de frustración. Era obvio que no esperaba una reacción como esa. Sonreí con complacencia.

Takeru intentó morder el dedo que aún tenia en su boca y retiré rápidamente ambas manos.

**-S****i puedes hacerlo así de fácil, ve ahora mismo y díselo** –me desafió **– Si no necesitas mi ayuda ve y enfréntalo solo.**

Dudé un momento de la verdad de sus palabras.

Suspiré resignado.

**-B****ueno, lo siento. Es solo que… no es lo mismo viéndote a ti que mirando a Sora**- intenté explicarme- **Además tu voz ultra aguda no ayuda.**

De pronto el rostro de Tk se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Se levanto y corrió a su cuarto para luego volver con un papel grande con unos elásticos.

**-¿P****ero que pretendes? –**observe el papel unos momentos**- ¿So…Sora?**

Tk se coloco los elásticos detrás de su cabeza y me miro con el rostro de Sora.

Tal vez su intención si era ayudarme, después de todo.

**-A**** ver si así te resulta más fácil-**dijo con su voz normal, pero luego cambió a la insoportable aguda**- Matt, mi amor, concéntrate**

Sí. Debía concentrarme.

Enfoque todas mis fuerzas en ignorar la horrible voz de mi hermano y no prestar atención a sus palabras. Intenté imaginar que esa fotografía era realmente Sora. Y después de varios intentos lo conseguí.

Eso significo que sintiera algo en mi estomago poniéndome un poco nervioso. Respiré profundamente y empecé a pensar que la fotografía hablaba con la voz de Sora -. Cualquiera que me viera me tomaría por loco .-

Lo que paso después fue algo involuntario, inesperado que ni cuenta me di. Me incline sobre la mesa y alcance el rostro de Sora y le planté un beso. Como un acto reflejo Tk me empujo fuerte dejándome sentado en la silla de nuevo, mirándolo confundido.

**-¡Idiota, tonto! ¿Qué has hecho?-** gritó sacándose la improvisada máscara y arrojándola sobre la mesa- **¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Pensaste en el serio trauma que tendré el resto de mi vida?**

Lo mire sin comprender aun. Estaba tan concentrado que esto me descolocó… además que mis reacciones no estaban siendo del todo rápidas.

**-¡Traumado de por vida!** –siguió gritando ahora con ambas manos tirando de su pelo**- ¡La inocencia de mi juventud fue arrebatada tan solo…!**

No lo deje continuar y le di un golpe más fuerte que el del otro día, dejándolo un poco aturdido.

**-Q****ue violento hombre** –farfulló molesto.

**-Q****ue idiota hombre** –contesté.

**-¿Quién es el idiota? ¿****El que besa a su hermano menor o el que besa un papel? ¡Un papel Yamato!**

Mire el papel y lo tome entre mis manos para volver a posar mi mirada sobre la sanguijuela de Tk.

**-¿Querías que lo tomara en serio? Pues eso tienes****.**

**-Nunca tan en serio **–dijo Tk haciendo un puchero **–. Luego continuaremos con esto… necesito un poco de tiempo para superar este horrible suceso.**

Lo mire raro.

**- Ahora empezaremos a planear el lugar donde lo dirás, recuerda que es San Valentín** –continuó

**- ¿Y tú no saldrás con Kari?** –pregunte recordando que el también tenía novia

**-****Para que veas lo bueno que soy, saldré toda la mañana con ella y almorzaremos juntos para ayudarte toda tarde y parte de la noche si es necesario** –dijo orgullosamente

¿Es mi hermano o impostor? Si es un impostor es bastante malo porque Takeru ¿ayudándome? ¡JÁ!

**-¿Qué clase de ayuda? **

**-Pues… digamos que seré su… mesero. **

Empecé a reírme de lo cómico que sería tener a mi hermano sirviéndome en lo que quisiera…y tener que verlo usar un traje de mesero, pero hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.

**-¿Cuál es tu precio?** –pregunté dudando de su amor fraternal.

**-25 dólares.**

**-¿Toda la noche?** – ¡Que increíble!.

**-La MEDIA hora** –dijo acabando con mis ilusiones- **Tómalo o déjalo.**

**-¿Tengo opción?** –musité molesto.

En el rostro de Tk se formo una amplia sonrisa.

**-No.**

**-L****o sabía –**le ofrecí mi mano para cerrar el trato y el la aceptó.

Seguimos con todas las estupideces que se le ocurrieron a mi hermano hasta que alrededor de las siete de la tarde llamé a Sora para cortar las cita a las seis.

Ahora eran las seis con veinte minutos y Sora aun no llegaba.

**-Es una chica** –me dijo Tk- **¿Cuándo has visto a una ser puntual para una cita?**

Tenia razón. Nunca era puntual en ese aspecto.

**-Los nervios te están jugando en contra**-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y negó con la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación- **Que inexperto eres.**

Parece que a él le agrada recibir golpes. Alce mis puños y tomé impulso para que el golpe le trajera secuelas -. Ojala un moretón grande .- pero sonó el timbre.

**-Su cita ha llegado caballero –**informó Tk.

**-Voy a…**

**-No –**me interrumpió**- Yo iré.**

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se devolvió.

**-Desde ahora empiezo a cobrar. **

Suspiré resignado mientras mi hermano la hacía pasar. Oí como le pedía su suéter… de verdad se creía el cuento del mesero. La acompañó hasta el comedor donde yo me encontraba.

**-El señor Ishida la espera señorita** –habló Tk

**-Esto es muy extraño, Tk no es necesario yo se lleg…** -Sora no entendía nada.

**-Seré su mesero esta noche** –explico mi hermano.

Sora no dijo nada más. Se dedico a observar la decoración…que fue idea de Tk. Yo pienso que es demasiado romántico…pero él me aseguro que ese tipo de cosas adoraban las chicas y supongo que es verdad.

La mesa tenía un mantel blanco, bastante lindo y sobre el mantel dos copas para Sora y para mi. Las servilletas estaban cuidadosamente dobladas y al centro de la mesa destacaba un florero con dos rosas rojas.

Por las paredes estaban pegados "corazones de papel" rojos y todo el lugar estaba iluminado sólo por velas. Tomamos la precaución -. Porque a las seis de la tarde aun no está oscuro.- de conseguir unas persianas oscuras para dar la sensación de que es más tarde.

Mientras ella era cautivada por toda la dedicación que le dimos al lugar yo me dedicaba a contemplarla. Se veía simplemente hermosa.

Ocupaba un censillo vestido rojo que hacía que se viera espectacular, ocupaba unos zapatos con taco -. A pesar de que no le agrada ocupar taco .- se había maquillado, sí, pero no exageradamente, dándole un toque más natural que realzaba aún más su belleza… si es que eso es posible. Y su cabello caía con un liso perfecto sobre sus hombros.

**-Hola preciosa –**dije tendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó y la conduje hasta su silla -. Que corrí para que tomara asiento.-

**-Hola** –murmuro ella.

¡Vamos! Tantas horas de ensayo con Tk… ¡Tengo que lograrlo!... después de todo, no creo que sean en vano. Me ayudo desde como sería la forma correcta de actuar, mirar y expresarme hasta como debía vestir. Supongo que tomó demasiado en serio la tarea de "ayudarme".

Antes de tomar asiento yo, me incline sobre ella y le susurré al oído:

**-Feliz día de los enamorados.**

Creí ver que se sonrojaba.

**-Feliz día de San Valentín** –Coincidió ella mientras yo bordeaba la mesa para sentarme.

Le dedique una sonrisa e hice sonar una campana que había en la mesa.

Tk apareció rápidamente.

**-¿Qué desean los señores?** –dijo entre dientes. Era como si le costara mostrarse servicial y amable al mismo tiempo.

**-****Tráenos algo para brindar y una entrada para comer, por ahora-** dije con aire superior. Si iba a pagar tan caro por esto, al menos debía disfrutarlo.

Sora río entre dientes.

**-Como guste** –y luego dijo algo ininteligible que sonó como "debería aprovechar de envenenarlo ahora que puedo"

Sonreí pensando en lo mal que debe sentirse Tk al recibir ordenes mías que debe acatar, por aceptar ser mi mesero.

-**Si me envenenas procura que tenga un efecto rápido…no quiero sufrir mucho** –sugerí-. **Pero recuerda que si me matas nadie te pagará**

**-La satisfacción de ser hijo único lo vale** –dijo.

**-¿Seguro? No lo creo ¿150 dólares? Quizá más** –murmuré encogiéndome de hombros

**-¡de acuerdo! –****s**e rindió**- Guardaré el veneno para otra ocasión**

Él se alejo hacía la cocina y nos dejó a Sora y a mi con ataque de risa.

**-¿Tan caro te saldrá todo esto?** –pregunto algo preocupada.

**-Lo vale** –la tranquilice con una sonrisa.

La velada trascurrió normal. Como cualquier otra cita -. Excepto porque Tk nos atendía .- reímos, conversamos y pasamos un rato muy agradable con una música de fondo bastante apropiada para la ocasión.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

**-Sora yo… -**de repente me puse nervioso y me quede sin palabras con la vista fija en la mesa.

**-¿Si?** –presiono ella después de unos instantes.

**-Te vez hermosa** –No se me ocurrió nada más para salir del apuro.

**-Gracias –**Dijo obviamente decepcionada. No era eso lo que quería oír.

¿Qué es esto? Sé que soy capaz de cosas muchísimo más difícil… soy un estúpido. Eso es lo que soy.

**-Sora –**dije con voz firme y mirándola muy serio - **¿Quieres bailar con migo?**

**-Claro –**respondió poniéndose en pie.

Llamé a Tk para que acomodará la música y pusiera una canción lenta. Estaba completamente seguro de que luego de obedecerme se quedo tras la puerta escuchando.

**-¿Sabes? He sido un idiota total** –le dije a Sora

Ocupe las palabras que Tk me dijo y escuche su risa muy mal disimulada con una tos que confirmaba mis sospechas de que escuchaba.

**-Si, un est****úpido** –combinó Sora.

La mire un poco sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Se supone que la novia en esos casos dice que no soy un estúpido y me consuela. Ya sabía que sora no es igual que todas las demás.

**-Es broma** –sonrió – **no eres un idiota, ni estúpido**

**-Gracias **

**-Eres MI idiota y MI estúpido** –continuó con una sonrisa más grande.

Oí como Tk se reía con ganas.

**-Cierto** –coincidí completamente- **Por eso tengo que reparar mi error.**

Comenzó la siguiente canción y dejamos de bailar.

-**Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida**- comencé muy serio-. **Eres una gran mujer, una gran amiga… una gran novia. Y te amo.**

Después de decirlo guarde silencio esperando su reacción.

Ella me abrazo bastante fuerte, a decir verdad.

**-¡P****or fin! Por fin lo has dicho –** dijo feliz **-. Lo volverás a decir ¿verdad?** –inquirió y un signo fugaz de procuración recorrió su rostro.

**-A****hora y siempre** –la levante del suelo**-. Te amo, te amo, te amo.**

Escuche un silbido seguido de algo que sonó como "salió bien, aprendió del mejor" proveniente de la cocina.

Nota mental: cobrarle esa al enano…cuando Sora ya no este para verlo.

**POV SORA** _15 de febrero_

¡Siiiii! Matt es el mejor.

El 91% de los hombres tiene problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, él claramente pertenece a ese 91% y lo logró… mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ahora lo dice como si habláramos del tiempo… hace rato nos vimos y cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad me decía lo mucho que me amaba.

El ultimátum fue, a pesar de todo, buena idea.

**Fin.**


End file.
